User talk:Danny Rexwell
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Danny Rexwell. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 17:30, April 10, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Spam You created a spam page called Firebreath. It has no description at all, and is very hard to understand. Please stop, or I'll have to block you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 19:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome user! Sorry about Roads, "Welcome to the site, have fun!" message above. I'm here to greet you and answer any questions you have in mind. Just leave a message on my talk page. If you want to make: ☺, BIG LETTERS!, H, or even colored words contact me. Click on my user pic (the Upgrade pic below) to look at my userpage, my user page has lots of coolio tricks you might want to add. Remember, if you have ANY questions at all, just leave a message on my talk page. Remember to add a title (Subject/Headline) and ~~~~ so I can know it's from you. Thank you for your time if you have read this. -- Stop PLEASE, stop adding other people's picture to your page unless you have permission. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh goodness, seriously stop it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) That's it, you are blocked for 1 week. Have fun. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:24, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat On your wiki, you should be an admin. Click on the "Admin" button in the toolbar, which goes to a page that's only for admins on your wiki. Find the "Wiki Features" button and click it. From there, you can turn on and off various optional features, and also turn on and off experiment features in the "Labs" section. Chat is still buggy, so it's still in Labs. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) You are now unbanned from chat Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice Pic: Can you make the gun animated so it can shot jus.... jus...just....., come on you get the point! Oh welcome to this Wiki by the way! Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:12, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Big TEXT Will give you: TEXT. You can also select the amount of size you want. TEXT Where you replace X with a number from 1-8. For example: TEXT Will give you: TEXT. Enjoy. --